I'm Sorry, Mistress
by remioromen1344
Summary: Naruto's POV. Sasuke has a surprise for Naruto. When Sakura interrupts, she's the one who gets the real surprise. Naruto's caught in the middle.


**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, hints of bdsm, homosexuality, light cursing

**A/N:** See Sakura's POV for her experience :)

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited in his apartment somewhat impatiently. Sasuke said he was going out, but that he was bringing something back—a surprise, of sorts. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard Sasuke's key in the door. He heard the rustling of bags, then footsteps. Sasuke smiled at him. "Alright, Naruto. You want your surprise?" Naruto nodded. "Here's the deal." He lead Naruto to his room, pulling up a wooden chair and placing it near the bathroom door, facing away. "You sit in this chair and face only ahead. I'll be back in a minute."<p>

Naruto waited as patiently as he could, eager to know what Sasuke had planned. With him, it could be _anything._ He thought he heard Sasuke's cell phone go off several times and then the beeping that signified the power turning off. Finally, the bathroom door creaked open and Naruto heard a faint click-click-click that stopped just behind him. "Put your hands behind the chair. Good." Naruto felt cold metal snap around both wrists. _Handcuffs._ Then he heard the click-click-click again. It was Sasuke. He stopped in front of Naruto, standing with his hands on his hips, crop in one hand. Naruto was speechless, but he felt himself growing hard. Sasuke was wearing eyeliner and blue glitter shadow. Most shocking, however, was the long black wig, the black and blue corset, the shortest black shorts he'd ever seen, the black stockings and garters, and the highest black stilettos.

Naruto felt his mouth grow dry. Sasuke pointed his crop, "You will address me only as mistress. Any speech I did not elicit will require strict and immediate punishment. Also, you are not to disobey any of my commands." He put his heel over the crotch of Naruto's pants and pressed. "Do you understand?" Naruto nodded and breathed out, "Yeah." Sasuke pressed his foot harder. "Yes, _what, _Naruto?" "Nnh! Yes m-mistress." Sasuke smiled. "Better." Sasuke leaned in as if to kiss Naruto, but stopped just shy. "Tell me what you want, Naruto." "Anything. God, anything."

Before Sasuke could move, Naruto heard a loud knocking at his apartment door. Sasuke scoffed, "Ugh. Sakura. Take a hint." Naruto yelled, "Shit!" He heard her knocking again just as loudly. Sasuke said lowly, "Don't get up, Naruto." "Dammit, I have to get that!" Sasuke shook his head as Naruto painfully raised his arms over the back of the chair as he stood up. Naruto padded over to the door. He cursed under his breath, reached out his foot and curled his toes around the knob, twisted and pulled. Sakura looked surprised. "Did you… did you just open the door with your foot?" Naruto was quick to reply, "No."

Naruto was regretting his decision to talk to her and stepped forward to lean against the door and close it a little, just in case. Sakura tried to peer around him. "What's behind your back?" Naruto stuttered, "N-nothing. What can I do for you?" He noticed her eyebrow rise. She questioned him, "Is Sasuke here?" Naruto quickly shouted out a "NO!" before realizing how obvious it was. He was mortified to hear Sasuke yell "YES" over him. Naruto was going to kick his sorry ass. He gritted his teeth and hung his head, thoroughly displeased with the situation. "Now is really a _very _bad time, Sakura. Can't you come back some other time?" Sasuke callously called out, "Send her away before _I_ come do it." Naruto thought about dealing with Sasuke in his current state and paled, becoming somewhat frightened. "God, no, Sakura, please. Just come back some other time. I'll owe you big. I'm begging you."

He noticed her trying AGAIN to peek inside. Naruto heard Sasuke warn, "I swear to god, Naruto. I'm going to count to five." Naruto was truly mortified by the idea and whirled around to yell, "Nonono! I'll make her leave, I promise! Just stay the hell in there!" He heard Sakura ask, "Naruto… _why_ are you _handcuffed_?" _'Shit,' _he thought."Uh. No reason. Look, I'm really going to have to insist that you go now, Sakura." He wasn't bothering to hide his frustration. "No, not until I get to talk to Sasuke." He cringed when she yelled, "Sasuuukeeeee!" He began to hit his head against the door. _'Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.'_

That's when Hell himself decided to clack-clack-clack his way into the situation. Sakura was gaping. Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her. "Are you happy now, Sakura? Ughh, I'm going to be in _so _much trouble." He watched Sasuke point his crop at her, saying "_You_ are intruding. _You_ need to leave. Now." Sasuke sashayed up to her and pushed her out the door and locked it. He turned to Naruto with a leer on his face, lifting Naruto's head with the crop. "Now was that so hard, _Naruto?_" Naruto sagged his shoulders. "No, mistress."


End file.
